


reversal

by bbam (latenightboysclub)



Series: gotsmut [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, a ton of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/bbam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you're cute when you bottom," mark concludes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotchick/gifts).



> snippets of markbum

“you look so fucking hot with your hair down like that,” mark gasps in between thrusts, hands trapping jaebum’s head in between them. jaebum can’t even answer, he’s too busy losing himself in the way mark’s hips fuck him into the mattress. he’s never bottomed like this before and frankly, he doesn’t think he’ll mind to do it again in the very near future.

mark threads his fingers in jaebum’s shaggy black hair and tugs a little, forcing his chin up so he can stare into those dark, alluring eyes. jaebum is dazed and so dizzy and _why the hell does it feel so good to be controlled._ mark’s free hand is pressing almost painfully into his hip and his nails are digging red crescents into his skin. why does it feel good?

jaebum suddenly arches when mark shifts angles to thrust into his prostate. he cries out and writhes, it’s so unlike jaebum to be so submissive and wanton. it’s such a delicious sight; mark wants to eat him up. he fucks jaebum harder, harder, faster, presses him into the blankets and seals jaebum’s mouth with his own, forcing his tongue past his lips in a lewd kiss. he strokes his cock faster and faster until the pressure in jaebum’s stomach builds exponentially and explodes in hot white over his tummy and into mark’s hand. it doesn’t take long for the blonde to come with him, and they both collapse on the bed.

“i think, i should top again. you’re cute when you bottom,” mark concludes, brushing the back of his clean hand over jaebum’s cheeks. his cheekbones are dusted in a delicate shade of aroused pink. the latter bites his lip and pants a little, breathing out, _only if you want to_. mark gives him that catlike grin and rolls them over for another round.


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the comments xx

they're dozing lightly together on the couch in the living room, jaebum stretched out and mark snoozing with his head on jaebum's chest. there's a comfortable silence between them while the younger watches his lover sleep. he's really quite beautiful, with long lashes and a small beauty mark above his soft lips and a sculpted nose. mark shifts a little and murmurs a soft, "good morning," as he awakens. jaebum smiles and strokes back the blonde bangs falling into mark's face. "sleep well?"

"i did." he returns jaebum's smile and it looks so much more dazzling when it's accented with sleep. mark shifts forward to give him a chaste kiss, thumbing his left cheekbone. "you know what goes well with sleep?"

"more sleep?"

mark shakes his head, slides his fingers up jaebum's shirt, feels him catch his breath. "sex."

so jaebum bottoms out again, bouncing on mark with a hand gripping the back of the couch. his toned thighs are trembling as he lifts and lowers himself from and onto mark's cock. the sweat pools at the small of jaebum's back from its journey down his spine, his neck, his forehead where it glues his dark bangs together. his dick bounces between his legs, painfully hard and unmercifully neglected. pearls of precum spurt from the slit each time mark meets him in the middle with lazy thrusts. his eyes are glazed over with sleepy desire, and all of his movements are lethargic from slumber. he watches mark with half-closed eyes and breathes heavily from the exertion.

the younger boy grinds into mark as light fatigue drags at his body. mark's hands guide jaebum's hips to that spot and stars blot his vision when mark hits it again and again and again. the blonde bites his lower lip, sucks the plushness between his teeth and jaebum wishes that it was his lip mark was biting. the elder watches jaebum staring and tongues his bottom lip, pink on pink. jaebum grips mark's shoulder and can feel his orgasm coming, and the latter grabs jaebum's cock and helps him barrel to his climax. he arches his back and clenches around mark, making him spill into jaebum. mark pulls jaebum down by the back of his neck for a kiss and graciously tugs his bottom lip in between his teeth.

they lie together on the couch, jaebum with his head on mark's chest, hot skin on skin. "you're right," he yawns. "sleepy sex is a lot better."

mark runs his fingers lazily through jaebum's hair and smiles drowsily. "isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do agree, there should be more bottom jaebum so i did it


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'll have a legit, solid fic up very soon!! until then i'll tease you with more short markbum

jaebum caves and says yes.

he can't find himself saying no to mark when it comes to trying something new.

even if this something is a bullet vibrator with a wireless remote that mark keeps in his pocket during dance practice, he doesn't say no. even as jaebum stiffens up when the vibrator revs up to the highest setting and makes him trip over jackson, he doesn't say no. even as jaebum catches heat from their dance instructor for the umpteenth time, he doesn't say no.

mark has graciously turned the setting to its lowest before they step into the steam of the shower, thumbing the knob that peeks out. "hyung," jaebum pants, feeling lightheaded from the heat of the water and the heat of mark's hands. "you've been playing with me all day. stop torturing me." his words come out as a whine instead of the firm tone they usually take and it makes jaebum feel incredibly submissive. it's not his fault his knees have been jelly all day from the relentless, day-long edging, just waiting to give out once mark had jaebum in his arms.

mark keeps a hold on jaebum's rigid cock and mouths at the water pooling in the dip of his collarbone. "you want it?" he looks up through his long eyelashes, speckled with mist droplets. "say it."

"let me come, hyung," the younger begins to beg. he bucks his hips up into mark's hand to emphasize the urgency in his voice. "i need it."

mark sinks to his knees and laps at the head of his reddening cock. "only if you say please." he grins widely, sticks his pink tongue out, slaps jaebum's cock against it a few times.

"p-please," jaebum chokes out. "please let me come."

at that, the older boy downs jaebum's cock, rubbing his tongue along the underside and twisting the vibrator with his free hand. jaebum convulses at the spike in stimulation and bucks his hips, climaxing in an instant. he blushes, totally embarrassed that he couldn't hold himself back, but who could with mark's delicious, strawberry pink mouth coaxing them to orgasm?

mark smiles wide. "your orgasm face is so hot, jaebum-ah." the honorific sends shudders down his spine, or was it mark's tongue licking his overstimulated head? nonetheless, it doesn't tone the blush down, even as mark stands up and catches his lips in a kiss. "show it to me again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos + comments!! i meant to respond in my last update but it just slipped my mind :( i read everyone's comments all the time and keep them in my inbox for days i'm really so grateful for everyone who reads and leaves something behind for me ♡


	4. iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while but i'm still the same ol' sinner

listen. jaebum's bottomed out more than a couple times for mark. he won't lie, he's definitely enjoyed all of it. even the vibrator, which he was a little hesitant about, was quite enjoyable. but when mark presents the cat ears and collar and god, is that anal plug with a  _ tail _ ? jaebum's starting to have second thoughts.

"it'll be fun, jaebummie!" mark only uses that name in… dire situations. and mark's conditioned him to cave whenever he uses it. or maybe jaebum just really wants to try something new.

ten minutes later, after jaebum fixes the cat ears atop the mess of silver hair and mark starts calling him cute, he realizes that it's the latter of the two reasons. mark chuckles at the image below him. "don't you look adorable."

jaebum is spread out on the bed, ears, choker with bell and all. even the furry cat tail plug has found a part in the erotic costume, or lack thereof. he's completely nude and embarrassingly aroused after mark's endless teasing, skin blushing all over. "sure, mark." said mark has a grin a mile wide.

"if you want something," mark bites his lip and settles in between jaebum's legs, "you need to tell me. so tell me, do you want me to suck you off?"

jaebum blushes some more. it looked impossible from the redness in his face, but still, the coloring on his cheeks gets deeper. "y-yes." the submission makes him even more wanton than usual.

mark grins. "that's a good kitty cat. relax so i can take care of you, and make sure i can hear you." his mouth is on jaebum in an instant, tongue swirling around the head of his cock. mark's mouth is always so  _ hot, _ he groans as soon as he gets swallowed up. but it comes out a lot lower than planned, and it sounds like a… purr. how fitting. the elder of the two pulls of of jaebum's cock and licks his lips. "did you just meow, jaebummie? my little kitty cat enjoys it, doesn't he."

"i… i did, i didn't mean it, it just- ohhh _,_ _wow_ ," and he's gripping handfuls of mark's red, red hair and rolling his hips up into mark's mouth. the plug shifts and stimulates jaebum even more, and he's overwhelmed from the sensations on top of them being held back for so long. mark's tongue licks all over the underside, probes the slit, traces veins and doesn't miss a single spot when he gives jaebum a blowjob, and his lips are soft as a cushion kissing the head. feels so good. mark smiles against his shaft, stroking the inside of his thigh. "meow again for me."


	5. v

mark seals his mouth over jaebum's, elbows on the bed caging him in. he tastes a little bitter, tongue of nicotine and alcohol. his skin is cold against the warmth of mark with their chests pressing together. legs tangled, clothing scattered, bedsheets ruffled. the wind howls from outside, begging for grander entrance than the crack in the open window. the grey light floods into the room through the sheer white curtains. the small room feels even smaller today, no bigger than the smallest room in their dorm, but still comfortable to be in with each other. it's an escape.

he moves his lips slowly to kiss him as gently as possible. his fingers weave into jaebum's ash grey hair, brushing his bangs back. mark's tongue prods softly at jaebum's lips, and is granted access to taste. heat coils in his belly and curls up through his limbs with goosebumps in its wake. he wants to feel all over and memorize the lines of jaebum's body, every single sharp angle and muscle. so much he wants that he can't do.

mark pulls away and they lock gazes with words unsaid speaking volumes through their eyes. a heartbeat passes, two, then tears slip from the corners of jaebum's own. "hyung," his voice cracks when he speaks and mark has never seen him so vulnerable before. the leader, the backbone, never like this. he knew jaebum would call him 'hyung' once in a blue moon in normal conversation, or if they were having sex and jaebum bottomed out, but he's never heard it like this before. the word feels heavier in mark's ear and he knows it's heavier on jaebum's tongue. the one word carries a hundred unspoken, and mark feels his heart twist. he wants to stay here forever in this fragment of time and protect jaebum from whatever will come next, to finally be the hyung he hasn't been. he knows they'll have to face the world yet again tomorrow, but tomorrow can wait.

"don't worry," mark murmurs, brushing hot tears away with his thumbs. he musters up a weak smile for jaebum. "i'm here."

tomorrow can wait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to hurt.mp3 and got a little emo..... but this chapter's open to interpretation :)


	6. vi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 5k hits c:

"i've been with plenty of girls, and jackson once, so i'm experienced," mark mumbles, clumsily tearing open the foil packet. well, the last time he really had real intercourse was a couple months ago. "this'll be a piece of cake." he slides the condom on and coats his shaft with extra lubricant, and makes sure to prep jaebum.

said jaebum covers his face with his hands to hide his reddening cheeks because mark's fingers  _ tickle. _ "and i'm not very experienced as a bottom. can we get this over with?" sure, he's been asking about this since they started dating, but actually  _ doing it _ was another story. the fluttering in his tummy was definitely not from mark's dopey smile or amazing hands.

"i want you to enjoy this as much as i will." mark grins fondly and leans over jaebum, tugging gently to reveal his eyes, and kisses his forehead. the younger's eyes betray how easily mark can make him melt. so maybe mark does give jaebum butterflies. not like he'd admit it. mark chuckles and brushes back jaebum's dark bangs. "let's make it last, okay?"

"okay. just kiss me, it'll be more bearable that way," jaebum mutters, grabbing mark's face impatiently and dragging him down to kiss him fully on the mouth. no matter how many times he does it, he'll never get sick of kissing mark. full lips, so soft and biteable, and what a pretty pink. the older boy spreads him and enters slowly, waiting for jaebum to relax before advancing further until he's fully engulfed by jaebum's tight warmth.

mark hums against jaebum's lips, bracing himself on the bed with one hand and caressing the younger's cheek with the other. "feels good? you feel good. so good, baby," he breathes. "just relax and i'll take care of you."

jaebum closes his eyes and revels in the fullness and the tingling going up and down his spine and mark's body heat radiating off of him. feels good to have someone else take care of him.


	7. vii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i heard nora was back i had to get this one up

mark pauses mid-thrust, balls deep, to say, "jaebum, baby, as much as i love having intimate moments with you, i can't stand it when your cats watch us."

since youngjae had moved out, jaebum had filled the empty space with three cats, dubbed his  _ children, _ and lived in jaebum's room. nora had returned and nestled herself back with the boys easily, and brought with her two stray newbies, kunta and odd. even though the new kids had quarreled quite a bit with jaebum, leaving him with scratches and scars galore, they were now moderately comfortable roaming the house and following their father around. they didn't mind the other five members rooming in the apartment, and were becoming acquainted with everyone.

but now, the trio of cats are perched on jaebum's headboard, peering down at mark with three pairs of glaring eyes. jaebum doesn't seem bothered by the unspoken but very clear death threats. "hyung, don't worry about it. they do that whenever anyone's in here."

the brunette looks up nervously at the cats. he's known nora a long time, so her menacing (?) looks are familiar. however, kunta is a lot bigger than nora, and has messed up jaebum's hands more than a few times, so mark is a little worried about the bristling black feline. odd, while a lot smaller than the two, is fluffed up as big as can be. a little white puffball would be a lot less intimidating if the eyes were the same color; the blue and green is cute any other time but looks a little demonic now.

"your cats want to kill me."

"no they don't, they're just watching," jaebum hums, reaching up to scratch under nora's chin, who relinquishes a purr but keeps her eyes laser-focused on mark, as if she'll leap if he moves an inch.

mark makes a face. "jaebum, i swear i'll give you blue balls if you don't make these cats leave."

the redhead grumbles at that threat. "okay, move your dick, let me take them." he knows mark doesn't play games when it comes to sex. jaebum gets out of bed and scoops up all three cats in one arm, ignoring their yowling protests. he carries them to the door and ejects them from the room before locking it back in place, and climbing back on the bed. the muffled mewing isn't loud, just bothersome. "happy now, mark?" jaebum groans, flopping on his back. "i'm covered in cat hair. i don't feel like continuing now."

"come on, baby. i don't mind the sweat and cat hair and all that." mark giggles and pounces on top of jaebum. "i'll be your little kitty, nya!"

it seems to get a…  _ reaction _ out of him.


End file.
